Modern cellular telecommunications systems utilize a base station which communicates with a mobile device such as a cellular telephone. In some examples, the air interface between the base station and the mobile device may utilize a method to encode data. Example methods include an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) method a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), and the like.
Advanced wireless systems may utilize Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MIMO) techniques in which multiple transmit and multiple receive antennas are used to create separate spatial streams which take advantage of a multipath environment.